Finding love
by angelgirl8687
Summary: a friends love drives her to help her best friend find that "special someone". will she succeed? or will she crash and burn?
1. Chapter 1

Siddalee DiBiase stood backstage at a RAW show waiting for a phone call. She started to pace back and forth and become worried. The person she was expecting the call from was on his way to the airport. She kept debating if she should call the person or not to find out if he found who they had flown out for a surprise for a friend. As she went to turn around again, she ran into a broad, muscular body and when she did, she lost her balance but the person who she ran into caught her in time.

"Hey. What are you doing?" the man asked.

"Umm, waiting for a phone call." Siddalee answered looking into the man's blue eyes that matched hers.

"So, you're waiting for a phone call while you are pacing? Are you worried about something?" the man asked gently holding her arm to keep her from pacing.

"Yeah, I'm worried. What if he got into an accident or what if she decided not to come?" Siddalee rambled.

"Siddalee, calm down. I don't think that he got into an accident or that she decided not to come. She knows better. Besides you two have been planning this forever." the man replied.

"But we don't know that for a fact, Ted." Siddalee said.

"Once again calm down. Just give him time. He'll call when they are on their way." Ted replied.

"Who's on their way to where?" a familiar voice asked from behind Ted.

"Umm, John's running an errand for me. So I'm waiting for him to call me so I know that it's done." Siddalee replied.

"I thought he was going to pick up…." Ted started to say but was cut off by Siddalee stomping on his foot.

"Siddalee Cheyenne, what was that for?" Ted asked.

Theodore Marvin DiBiase, Jr, you need to learn how to keep your big mouth shut." Siddalee answered.

"I'm curious as to who John's picking up." Dave stated.

"Okay, it's my dad, he's picking up. He's flying in to spend my birthday with me." Siddalee replied.

"Siddalee, I'm not stupid and I know that you just lied to me. Now I want to know the truth. Who's John's picking up?" Dave said.

"Well, this doesn't concern me so I'm going to talk to Randy and Cody. See you guys later." Ted said as he walked away.

"Chicken shit." Siddalee called after her brother.

"Well I'm waiting for the truth." Dave stated.

"Dave it's not that I don't want to tell you. I can't. It's a surprise." Siddalee said.

"You know what? Forget it. I thought we were friends but I guess I was wrong." Dave shot angrily.

"We are friends." Siddalee commented as she felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"No, we're not. Because friends don't keep things from each other. Just so you know the tears aren't going to work on me. Have a happy birthday. You just ruined mine." Dave snapped as he walked down the hall.

Siddalee found a chair and sat down. She shook with sobs. She didn't want Dave mad at her nor did she want to lose his friendship. She did want to tell Dave about his surprise. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. As she cried, she heard her phone start to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket to see who it was.

"Hello?" Siddalee answered trying to sound like she hadn't been crying.

"Hey baby. Just like you asked me to, I'm calling to tell you that I got Dave's surprise from the airport." the caller replied.

Ok. Thanks John." Siddalee said choking back a sob.

"Hey, cheer up. You get to see one of your best friends soon." John replied.

'It's not that I'm not excited to see one of my best friends. It's just that…" Siddalee trailed off as she saw Dave walk by with Paul.

"It's just that what?" John asked.

"He just walked by and he didn't even look at me." Siddalee said as her voice cracked and the tears started to spill.

"Who just walked by? Did you and Ted get into a fight?" John asked.

She was about to answer when someone else walked over to her. She sighed and wiped her eyes. She stood up and gave the person a hug.

"I have to get going. I'll see you later tonight. I love you baby." Siddalee said.

"Ok baby. I love you too." John replied as he hung up.

"What's with the sad face?" the person asked as Siddalee pulled away

"Umm, I just got into it with Dave. I have someone close to him coming to the party tonight. Ted opened his big mouth and almost said who it was and then Dave asked who it was and I wouldn't tell him and he got mad at me." Siddalee explained without taking a breath.

"Want me to go talk to him?" the familiar husky, male voice replied.

"Nah. I'll give him some time to cool off and then go talk to him myself. Either that, or when he sees who flew in at the party, he'll gravel for forgiveness." Siddalee smiled mischievously.

"Are you sure? I mean I could help." the male said.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides I'm damn sure this person can get him to talk to me so I can explain the reasoning behind what I did. But thank you for your offer to help, Mike." Siddalee replied hugging him again.

"So, no more sad face?" Mike asked pulling away.

"No more sad face. But I will see you at the party right?" Siddalee answered.

"Yeah. You most definitely will be seeing me at the party. And if you want me to, I can try and get Dave to come, if he decided not to go." Mike commented.

"I really don't think Dave won't show up at the party. I'm pretty sure that he still wants to celebrate our birthdays together." Siddalee replied. She tried to sound confident in her response, but deep down, she was the complete opposite.

"Are you sure, Sidda?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." she answered.

Mike hesitated for a moment. He wasn't entirely convinced by Siddalee's response, but he didn't want to pry anymore than he already had. "Well, my offer still stands if you need me. All you have to do is ask and I'll do what I can to help."

"Thanks, Chioda. I appreciate it." Siddalee replied.

"Anytime hun. You know I'm here for ya if you need to talk." Mike stated.

Siddalee smiled at the older man with appreciation in her eyes. "Yeah, I know, Mikey. Same goes for you. You are a good friend. I'll see ya at the party later. I'm gonna go and talk to my brother, Randy, and Cody." she replied backing away to turn down the hall that her brother disappeared down.


	2. Chapter 2

Siddalee walked down the hallway and knocked on the door marked Legacy and received a mumbled 'come in'. She opened the door and walked in. She smiled at the three men in the room. Ted noticed the look on his sister's face and went to give her a hug. He also noticed the smile that Siddalee gave them was forced. Something was wrong and he wanted to know what it was.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ted asked.

"What makes you think that there's something wrong?" Siddalee countered.

"You kinda look like shit." Cody said.

"Gee, thanks Cody." Siddalee snapped as she put her hands on her hips.

"I think he meant that the reason you look like shit because it looks like you have been crying." Randy piped in.

"I'm fine guys. I promise. My best friend is here and I'm gonna see her tonight. It's my birthday, so I'm happy. Besides I'm here talking with three of my favorite guys." Siddalee replied.

"You say one thing but I know different. Sidda please tell me why it looks like you have been crying." Ted stated.

"We just want to help. You know that we care about you." Randy said.

"I know. I care bout you guys too. But I need to handle this on my own." Siddalee replied.

"You don't have to handle anything alone." Ted quickly pointed out.

"That's why you have the three of us, and all of your other friends, and John." Cody added.

"Ted and Cody are right. You're like a sister to Cody and I because of Ted so you know that we'll always be here for you." Randy piped in.

"As true as that all may be, this was my doing and I have to make it right on my own. I shouldn't need help. It's my fault that Dave hates…" Siddalee started to say but realized that she let part of her problem slip out.

"Dave what? Why would you say that he hates you?" Ted asked.

"Forget that I said anything. I'll talk to him later." Siddalee answered.

"No. We won't forget that you said anything. We'll go and talk to Dave now. He should know that Cody and I would be pissed as well as Ted. When someone messes with you, they mess with the three of us." Randy commented.

"Well Ted is the one who is technically related to Sidda. So we both know that Ted is the one gonna talk to Dave." Cody said as Ted nodded.

"No. No one is gonna talk to Dave but me." Siddalee snapped.

"But Sidda..." Ted started, but was quickly cut off by the look he saw in Siddalee's eyes.

"You heard me, Theodore Marvin." Siddalee said. She eyed him intently. "No one is going to talk to Dave, but me. And that's final."

"Sidda..." Cody piped in.

"NO! And if I find out otherwise, there will be hell to pay for all three of you." Sidda snapped, looking at all three men.

"Maybe we should listen to her. I don't like the look in her eyes. They're all beady and glittery like they get when she's pissed." Randy commented.

"She does have a temper. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of it." Cody piped up.

"Trust me, you don't. There have been many times where I was at the receiving end of her temper. She may not look that strong, but when she's angry, she has strength that I have no idea where it comes from." Ted stated.

"Hello. Still in the room. Don't talk about me like I'm not here. And I don't have a temper." Siddalee yelled.

"If you don't have a temper, then why are you yelling at us?" Cody asked.

Siddalee just rolled her eyes and sighed. She loved everyone in the room. She also hated that they knew her so well. They knew what made her mad, happy, what made her smile and what made her cry. All the three men wanted to do was make her birthday special for her. That's why they were the ones to suggest flying in her best friend to her.

"Okay, so I have a bit of a temper but I like I said earlier I need to do this on my own." Siddalee answered.

"Ok, if you are absolutely sure. But if you need help from anyone of us, just ask." Ted said wrapping his arms around his sister and giving her a big hug.

"I'm sure I can do this on my own. I know if I need help from you guys, all I have to do is ask. I love you, Ted. Thanks for always looking out for me." Siddalee replied hugging her brother back.

After pulling away from her brother, Siddalee went over to Cody and Randy and gave them a hug as well. The other two men were like her extended family. She looked at the three men and smiled a real smile. She was happy that they were in her life, and she was glad for that. She knew that she could go to them for anything, if she couldn't go to John.

"Ready to go your and Dave's birthday party?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, let's go. I'll talk to him there." Siddalee replied as she headed towards the door as Randy, Ted and Cody followed her.


End file.
